


No Power Over Me

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Engagement, F/M, Im back at it with my Marichat, Oops, Shapeshifting, but surprise it is actually a supernatural creature prince, marinette finds a stray cat and brings it home for the night, royality, supernatural royality fairytale au mashup, that no one asked for, what could go wrong, who Marinette got engaged to by mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: Chat Noir raised an eyebrow, before a knowing smirk formed on his lips. “Why, isn’t it obvious, Princess? You must come along to become my Queen, of course.”“WHAT?!”





	No Power Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> *OPENS COFFIN'S LID*  
> Guess who is back from the dead? That's right, this bitch.
> 
> This was a little bit of a spontaneous write and honestly, I am so rusty at writing at this point, I am really not all that happy with it, but I've been looking at it for two days now and yeah, it might be garbage but it is my garbage. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Marinette looked in wonder around her. She had to admit, not even in her wildest dreams did she imagine the catacombs of Paris could be this incredibly beautiful. The neon lights were flashing in dozens of shades, giving the skulls on the walls an eerie yet beautiful look. Okay, she had to give it to Alya, rave in the catacombs was much better in practice than she imagined. Who knew there were nooks with so much space in them?

The girl squad had other plans this weekend so in the end, it was only her and Alya going to the catacombs rave. Marinette still couldn’t believe Alya somehow managed to get the password for the entry. Marinette gulped down whatever was left of her cocktail before joining the mass of people on the floor. She danced along on some unknown song with a great beat while enjoying just losing herself in the crowd. 

By the time she was out of breath, she decided to step out of the nook for a couple of minutes, just to get the heat of the crowd out of her system. There was another tunnel leading further into the catacombs, and Marinette decided to go in that direction, being quite sure she can have a moment of peace there. There were just a couple of fairy lights in this tunnel, probably just to make sure no one would get lost. Marinette gathered her breath as she looked at the skeleton heads, piled on top of each other. They seemed much older without the neon lights. She kept going forward, until the lights were dim but not faded. It seemed that the tunnel was going much further but she could not see in the dark. Turning her attention to the remains, her eyes wandered over the hundreds that were covering just this wall alone. Almost on instinct, she reached forward, touching one of the skulls in front of her. It felt slightly dusty, as if no one has been in there in a very long time, despite the rave happening just one hundred meters away. For a moment, she felt something almost like a breeze passing her by. Which was ridiculous, really, they were in the underground and… Marinette’s head whipped around when she heard a noise, almost like a scratch against bone. She could see nothing but shadows.

_Don’t be silly Marinette_ , she told herself as she began powerwalking back towards the party, _it must have been a rat or something._

Even as she pushed the scare in the back of her mind, Marinette couldn’t really focus on the music, or the dance anymore. It felt like something was constantly watching her, eyes permanently lingering on her back. Deciding that she just needed to go home and sleep it off, Marinette said a quick goodbye to Alya. Alya, being too busy discovering just how deep down Nino’s throat her tongue could go, didn’t pay enough attention to notice that Marinette was paler than usual. Marinette couldn’t blame her, really, it was summer and hormones were in the air. She just sprinted towards the exit, along with a group of strangers.

It felt like the eyes never left her back.

\-----------------

Paris had a special charm to itself, specific to a city which has been existing for over two thousand years. From the ruins of Les Arènes de Lutèce to the medieval architecture of Notre Dame to the detailed Rococo style of Hôtel de Soubise and the modern glistening glass walls in La Défense, Paris truly felt like the perfect mesh between old and new. But what Marinette loved most about it was how lively it was. The city that never sleeps truly. As Marinette walked on the streets through the warm summer air, she couldn’t help but smile at her surroundings. Across the street, a musician was playing the accordion. Cars, scooters and bikes were still passing by, despite being two in the morning. And people did as well, more often than not couples, holding onto each other. No stars could truly be seen from Paris, but the moon was shining just fine, the silver light reflecting over the waters of the Seine. It was nights like this that made her realise why Paris was called the city of love.

Marinette breathed in the smell of magnolias which were tied in bouquets on the terrace of a cafe she was passing by. Honestly, she was being silly back there. But she didn’t regret leaving all that much. She had her fair share of partying and now she could enjoy her slow walk home in peace, enjoying the warm Parisian night while…

There was a crash sound nearby and Marinette froze in place. Her heart began beating quicker as she looked over the dark alley to her left. It was silent now, but she could see something was moving in the shadows. She knew she should move, every logical part of her mind was screaming at her to run but Marinette was simply cemented in place. She watched warly as the shadows seemed to take a shape and approached her revealing… a cat.

Okay, she definitely needed to go home and sleep. And slap herself or something. It was nothing like her to get scared so easily, she even loved horror movies, dammit. She shouldn’t be affected by the dark like that.

The black cat looked at her, the big green eyes filled with curiosity. Unable to help herself, Marinette kneeled and extended a hand forward.

“Hello, pretty kitty.” the cat tilted its head to the side but came close nonetheless. “Poor you, out there all alone. Would you like to come home with me, kitty? I can feed you something.”

The green eyes lit up at that. Okay, technically pets were not allowed in the bakery, but Marinette had a habit of taking in strays and offering them shelter and food for one night. More often than not, they came back. And she couldn’t really help herself, when she saw this one, the poor thing looked so lonely, rummaging through hell knows what pile of trash in that alley. 

Just as she was about to pick the cat up, it dropped something in her hand. Marinette frowned down, noticing a beautiful silver ring. What the hell, she thought while frowning down at the ring. It was very pretty, but it was not exactly what she would expect a stray cat to have. She wondered if the cat just snatched it from some random person’s balcony. Hm, well, she will keep it and go to a police station tomorrow to see if anyone reported it being missing. That seemed the right thing to do. She smiled down at the cat.

“For me? Aw, you shouldn’t have.” she said before placing the ring on her finger. “Thank you for the gift, pretty kitty.”

Marinette couldn’t help but smile as the cat’s face lit up in happiness and he jumped in her arms. She giggled, as she stood up, and cuddled it close to her chest. For a stray cat, he was very clean. And he seemed comfortable enough with people, as he nuzzled his head against her neck.

“Let’s go home, kitty.” Marinette kissed his head. “We both need a snack and some rest.”

As she kept walking towards her house, Marinette felt her anxiety dying down. And the eyes she felt on her back were now gone. She almost huffed. She had been scaring herself for nothing. Good thing it was over now. And she had a new cuddling partner as a bonus.

Caught in her thoughts, Marinette didn’t notice the smirk and the mischievous glimmer in the cat’s eyes.

\--------------------------  
Marinette stretched herself, before stifling a yawn. Rubbing her eyes, she moved towards her table where the kitten was busy slurping down a huge bowl of milk she gave him.

“Wanna come with me up to the bed or are you better down here, kitty?”

As if the milk bowl didn’t even exist, the cat moved all his attention on her, jumping in her arms. Marinette giggled.

“Alright, alright, come along now.”

One hour later, Marinette still couldn’t fall asleep. It just drowned back on her why she went to that rave, to begin with. She needed to forget about her stress for a little while. Across from her, her kitty hasn’t closed one eye either, just looking at her with a mix of what could be contemplation and concern. His green eyes were glowing in the dark of the room.

“You know, kitty, I am worried.” she began in a new voice, deciding that maybe if she voiced her concerns they might go away for a while. “I got accepted into ESMOND and it has been my dream for as long as I can remember but now that I know in less than two months I’ll be there… it is terrifying. What if it turns out I am not actually that talented and I don’t actually have any business becoming a part of the fashion industry and I just got in by sheer luck. What if my designs aren’t good? What if my manufacturing is sloppy? What if I will never truly improve and I will never end up being a fashion designer like I wanted. I… I’ve been wondering ever since I got the acceptance letter. One side of me knows that I am being silly or something, I wouldn’t have been accepted if I wasn’t good. But then there is this other voice just whispering all those questions to me and it just… feels overpowering sometimes, you know? Like whatever I might think of my potential is just a lie I tell myself to try to make myself feel better about the whole situation.”

Marinette sighed, realising she let herself ramble about her stress to a stray cat. Yet, it somehow made her feel slightly better.

“You know, sometimes I just wish I could go away for a while. Somewhere where I don’t have to worry about anything and anyone, just to forget about all this for a moment.”

Purring the cat moved forward and licked the tip of her nose, making Marinette giggle. “Thanks, kitty. You are sweet.” with a yawn, she pulled him closer to her and closed her eyes, allowing exhaustion to finally take over and lull her to sleep.

Nestling close to Marinette, in the dark, the cat grinned, a sharp-toothed smirk that might have sent chills down the spines of the weak-willed.

\--------------------------  
Marinette moved her head sleepily, as she felt the warmth of the sunshine slipping through her skylight. Turning over, she searched for the fluffy black cat she brought home last night. It turned out it was very cuddle-able and Marinette just couldn’t help but snuggle it to her chest when she fell asleep. He was warm, and the black fur was softer than a cloud. Her hand found a warm body and she attempted to pull him closer. She frowned in her almost still sleeping state. The cat was not that fat, why couldn’t she move it. And since when did it lose its fur? It felt like leather now. Confused and annoyed, Marinette opened her eyes. It took a few seconds for her sight to unblur until she saw her cuddling partner. Which was, in fact, not a cat, but a man, staring down at her with a smile.

Marinette let out a scream and jumped out of the bed. The man let out a hearty laugh and if Marinette wouldn’t be slightly terrified she might have melted at how incredibly attractive that sounded. Thinking quickly she sprinted down the stairs ready to dash for the trap door. She threw a look over her shoulder, looking up at her bed only to find it empty.

“Ah, my beautiful princess, where’s the rush?”

Marinette screamed again in surprise as the stranger appeared before her, blocking her exit. This time, Marinette had the chance to look at him for real. Most noticeable thing was that he was tall. Marinette had to crane her neck up slightly to look at him. He was clad in a very odd leather attire that did nothing to hide his slim yet muscular build. Marinette also couldn’t help but notice sharp, glistening claws at the end of his gloves. And… was that a tail? She frowned looking back up at him only to notice his features were half-hidden by a black mask. And his eyes, well, either those were really good contact lenses or he truly had feline eyes. And he had ears atop his slightly long blond hair.

Now mind you, Marinette was not a furry, but she couldn’t help but admire how well he was pulling off the whole cat man look. She could admire the aesthetic and sheer appeal of it. Still didn’t make her overlook that this creepo somehow got into her house. He probably noticed she was glaring at him because he proceeded to do an overdramatic bow.

“My greatest apologies for my lack of tact, Princess. “ he took her hand and before she could react properly and pull it back, he placed a featherlight kiss on her skin. He looked at her from under his lashes, his lips brushing softly against her fingers as he spoke. “Could I have the courtesy of your name, sweet Princess?”

In any other circumstances, Marinette, who was a little bit… okay, a lot more of a hopeless romantic might have blushed and melted on spot. In the current circumstances, she was having none of this shit.

“You are the one who is in my house, you should tell me your name.”

He let go of her hand, his sweet smile turning into a smirk and his eyes glimmer with… something akin to admiration maybe.

“Ah, you are a smart one aren’t you? Very well, Princess. You can call me Chat Noir.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes at him. “Well, Chat Noir, would you mind telling me how the hell did you get into my room and what exactly were you doing in my bed?”

He chuckled, clearly amused by her anger. “Oh, Princess, don’t you remember? You took me in, you fed me, you invited me to your bed and pulled me close to you.”

Marinette was about to call him a liar when she realised who this was. “You were the cat?” she asked incredulously.

No, it was ridiculous. People were not just turning into animals, this was not a fairytale and it made no logical sense for the cat to turn into this incredibly good yet slightly creepy looking man...person, hybrid that was parading around her room in an over the top suit and calling her princess. 

_Yet here we are_ , a part of her brain whispered. Alright sure, she could this with whatever this supernatural nonsense was. Totally. No panic there.

“Of course I was.” Chat Noir spoke, pulling her out of her thoughts. “When I saw you in the catacombs I just couldn’t help, I was intrigued. Turned out you were as kind as you are beautiful.”

Marinette tried not to blush at his compliment. Okay, he might have been some weird cat hybrid person thing, but he was still attractive and Marinette never fared well with compliments. But back on track. If he thought she was just gonna let him linger around for that he could keep dreaming. Who knows what intentions he might have, and while Marinette had no problems getting into physical fights she was not stupid enough to try to fist fight some sort of magical creature.

“Well, as lovely as that is and as glad as I am I made a great impression on you, I think it is time you leave now.” she said before attempted to shove him towards the trapdoor.

He just laughed as he didn’t even budge while Marinette was trying to put all her force into moving him. “You are hilarious, Princess, truly.”

Marinette tried to gather her breath back. Seriously, what the hell? Was he made of rocks? She glared at him, especially because he just stood there, arms crossed, giving her an infuriating mischevious smirk.

“What are you?” she found herself asking before she could stop herself.

His smirk turned almost feral and Marinette could have sworn he was resembling the Cheshire Cat just then. “Oh, don’t you know Princess? You were so careful not to give your name to me.” he leaned forward, holding her gaze as he whispered. “What do you think I am, hm?”

Marinette’s breath hitched. He was in her personal space and her heart couldn’t stop hammering at the proximity. Out of fear or because of other reasons Marinette wasn’t quite sure. She held her breath, waiting for him to continue. When it was obvious he was waiting for her answer, she sighed.

Okay, Marinette, think. What could he be? A furry, was clearly not the answer. Some sort of shifter? Yeah, probably, given he could transform into a cat. But her instincts were telling her she was still slightly off. Ugh, she has never been into fairytales and folklore, she was not familiar with the hundreds of creatures he might be. She bit her lip, trying to think of something that would make some sort of sense, when his words came back to her.

_So careful not to give me your name._

“Fae!” she exclaimed without thinking. “You are a fae.”

He smiled at her before bowing. “Correct you are, I am a fae indeed.”

Having a fae in her room after she picked it out from the streets because she thought it was a cat? Just another day in her life as it seemed.

“Well, good for you, but, you know, it is getting late and I really do think it is time for you to leave.”

He looked at her, clearly contemplating her weak attempt at getting rid of him, before he nodded. “Right you are, it is time for us to go.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your whiskers.” she said before frowning at him. “What do you mean by us?”

“You and I, clearly.” he said nonchalantly while fixing one of the weird cuffs of his leather suit.

Marinette snorter. “Yeah, right. Why would I come anywhere with you?”

Chat Noir raised an eyebrow, before a knowing smirk formed on his lips. “Why, isn’t it obvious, Princess? You must come along to become my Queen, of course.”

There was a moment of dead silence and then…

“WHAT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> So... part 2?


End file.
